sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Log (3)
This is the new page for the RP Logs. RPs occurring after the server move will be posted here. Previous RPs may be found on the archive. The RP Log shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that citizens want to be considered as the guild's lore. Guild canon is demonstrated by the newsreel (highest canonicity) and the wikia (canon if created or approved by Veldarius or Guild Officers). This page will be how the Imperium manage evolving storylines and keep everything, even complex stories, on track and making sense. Every Section Heading will be the date. After the Section heading there will be a "Sub-Heading 1" that is the title of the RP. Under this in "Paragraph" will be listed the names of the participating members. Bullet points are no longer used. 2/2/20 Episode 1, Chapter 3, Part 2: New Horizons Involved: Darth Vaguest Orion, Darth Iclyn Wynters, Darth Jhaffon'el Hane, Alor Drossix Vizla, Lord Alexandus, Lord Rhiess Valkan, Lord Triston'al, Telia Vulkua, Lisase, Solavere, Morttarso, Tirek, Zekhir, Sith Imperium forces have occupied the capital of Jen’Skaidrus. Planning the Imperium’s next steps, the war council sends a diplomatic party to deliver tech and other gifts to the Insurgents that will help with the famine and drought; this is in an attempt to sway them to our side. Before deployment, the Ministry of Intelligence sent spies down to blend in, spreading the idea that the prophecy is actually about the Imperium, not Pseudopos. The Sith Imperium delegation is takes the mountain path to Jen’Akumo and is promptly attacked by a party of fanatics loyal to Pseudopos. They fight them off, kill the lieutenant, and continue on their mission. Approaching the city, Triston'al persuades the gatekeeper to open the doors. Making their way towards the center keep through the high street, civilians observe as the delegation brings gifts, supplies, food, and technology. The Sith Imperium arrive at Jen'ari Pseudopos’ keep and begin to distribute the gifts. Pseudopos exits the keep, confronting the delegation. The group state that their only goal is to alleviate the suffering of the locals. A member of the group then states that they were attacked on their way, describing the assailant. Citizens begin murmuring amongst themselves. Suddenly the gatekeeper, a member of the now-large crowd cries, “That was your man, Kendall! I saw ‘im and his mates leavin’ at dawn. Huntin’, ‘de said! Huntin’! I see now they meant a different kind. What is your goal, Jen’ari? To starve us?” Intelligence had done its job well. The combination of that accusation and the spreading of rumors about Veldarius being the destined heir begin to turn Pseudopos's people against him. Combat follows quickly, as fights began to break out in the crowd. Shouts can be heard to the lines of: “End our oppression!”, “You’re the thing you swore to protect us from!”, “Liar!”, “Traitor! The Zhejari wouldn’t have wanted you!” Pseudopos appears as if he has lost control of the crowd. He turns, running. He is shot in the leg by an unknown assailant. He falls to the ground, bloodied. His two guards pick him up and begin to escape. The Sith Imperium must give chase! Following down an avenue, the Sith Imperium quickly catches up to Pseudopos and his two guards. It appears as if Pseudopos had recovered from the earlier shot. Withdrawing a dark blade of stone from his robes, Pseudopos stands ready. He and his two guards will fight to the end. Attacking, Pseudopos’ blade is covered with arcs of energy. The other two draw double-bladed lightsabers of crimson red. After a strenuous fight, Pseudopos falls defeated. At long last, the leader of the Insurgency had been brought to heel. Commoners begin to gather around the scene. A child walks up first, exclaiming to her parents who follow behind: “Look, the nice people saved us from the bad guy!” The father stands beside his daughter. “Thank you, mysterious ones. We were blind. All this while we thought Pseudopos to be some sort of deity--untouchable. We miners suffered poverty under his rule, as well as false promises. Many false promises.” "We see now the prophecy spoke true. It spoke of you, strangers. You will be our salvation.” 1/4/20 Episode 1, Chapter 3, Part 1: Wavering Faith Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Darth Vaguest, Darth Iclyn, Darth Rhalae, Lord Jhaffon'el, Lord Rhagrille, S'roq, Astusans, Geotrelo, Ral'reero, Atheane, Captain Giz (Played by Vaguest), John (Poor guy who got beaten up by Ral'reero and Atheane). The Sith Imperium arrives within the Eridanis Nebula, their fleet descending upon the planet which would soon be their home. Reports begin to roll in informing the Dark Council of a potentially hostile civilization dwelling on the surface which called itself the Kingdom of Namal. As a precaution, Lord Emperor Veldarius commands the deployment of scouts from Phoenix Squadron, eventually learning this kingdom consisted of a handful of large city states and multiple smaller, bordering cities. In total, the population is estimated to be somewhere between three and five million. Moreover, he learns that the civilization is currently in a state of civil war. The reports detail a war-torn landscape and territory split between two factions: a group of insurgents and a group of loyalists. It’s unknown at this point how the Civil War came to start, as much information regarding the sociopolitical environment is unknown. Loyalists hold the capital city, reported to be called Jen’Skaidrus; they also control the main spaceport. Reports indicate that a number of city states have rallied in defense of the loyalists. The opposing insurgent group holds the majority of the remaining cities and is led by an individual called Pseudopos. Veldarius and the Dark Council of the Sith Imperium see the potential in harnessing such a situation and make the decision to act quickly so as not to lose the element of surprise. The Ministry of Intelligence reports, in the presence of the ongoing conflict, that the city of Jen’Skaidrus should fall in short order. Sith Imperium forces are mustered as they prepare to deploy in invasion. Led by the Emperor, Sith Imperium forces land three kilometers away from the gates of Jen’Skaidrus. Mounting the offensive at long last, they attack the city by way of the main gate. Ultimately, the attack is successful. Imperium forces manage to penetrate the defenses and capture Jen'ari Toral, leader of the Loyalist faction. The day was a success. 12/28/19 Episode 1, Chapter 2, Part 3: Pirate Troubles Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Drossix Vizla, Darth Vaguest, Darth Rhalae, Lord Jhaffon'el, Lliara Shayde, Wolff Bloodklaw, Ne'acal, Oswald, Szaara. Living on ships, it became ever more vital for the Sith Imperium to protect its supply lines supplies from those who would take it away unjustly and illegally. When pirates began sacking supply lines and freighters, what normally would have been a shrug of the shoulders was suddenly a threatening problem. It was with this mentality that Emperor Veldarius called a team of the Sith Imperium's finest to the bridge of the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph ''to explain the dire situation. Veldarius explained that a host of pirates from the nearby planet of Djedar had become a nuisance, and had to be dealt with. Permanently. Sith Imperium troops deployed immediately with orbital support from the ''HMS Abyss. Leading the charge, High Adjudicator Drossix of the Ministry of Law and Justice cut through the ranks of pirates which guarded the entrance. It was an easy task, and with heavy suppression by Oswald and Szaara they stood no chance. Moving into the inner-compound, the Strike-force was tasked with crossing a bridge. Halfway across, they encountered two large humanoid droids guarding the path. They each stood at eleven feet tall and hosted an array of weaponry. The Sith Imperium engaged immediately and, with the help of a Civil-war era Spider Tank deployed from the Abyss ''by Darth Vaguest, the Sith Imperium made short work of the pair. This process was expedited by Wolff Bloodklaw, who turned and shot a artillery cannon at the stronger of the two droids. With the two droids defeated, the Strike-force moved forwards. Along the way they captured a mercenary group who claimed to be in league with the pirates, but had yet to commit any offenses against the Sith Imperium. Darth Vaguest transported them to the Abyss where they would await transfer for trial by the Ministry of Law and Justice. Moving forward, the Strike-force encountered the main boss, a towering, massive assault droid. Similar in design to the others, it boasted an array of deadly weaponry including a mortar and a laser-cannon. Entering into combat, the droid seemed to only target Szaara as she was the victim of the majority of the attacks. The rest of the group fought valiantly, with Lliara trying her best to heal Szaara to no avail. Wolff Bloodklaws made a wise decision and threw a stack of munitions at the droid, damaging it greatly. At long last the droids were struck down by a flurry of saber strikes from Rhalae and Ne'acal. Immediately the team revived Szaara and looked around. Surrounding them on the raised platform where they fought the massive droid was an array of grey tents and cargo-bay loads worth of munitions and supplies. This was not the entire supply however, as a trail of supplies led into a nearby cave. Entering the cave, they found the pirate leader wearing a feathered tricorn hat and two of her lieutenants. They submitted to capture and the Sith Imperium's strike team was victorious. Following a update from Veldarius, a fleet of transports descended upon the now-safe planet to reclaim supplies as well as the heroes who had once again saved the day. In a debriefing on board the ''HMS Vindictiva's Triumph, Rhalae's favorite droid ''PR-TZL was named MVP and the Sith Imperium's Strike-team was commended for a job well done. Now secure, the fleet turned their bows towards new horizons as the new home of the Sith Imperium felt ever closer. 12/10/19 ''Episode 1, Chapter 2, Part 2: Power Rediscovered Involved: Empress Azu'lae, Darth Icyln Wynters, Darth Luthandalur, Alor Drossix, Lord Jhaffon'el, Lord Rhagrille, Lord Eivuhr, Commandant Artur Lockwell, S'roq, Flos Relinquere, Greg Gory, Orthosaltor, Tuldrum, Ne'acal, Telia Vukua. Veldarius sat meditating in his chambers on-board the Sith Imperium's capital flagship, the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph. It had been a few days since the order had been forced to abandon their home system of Solaria to the Sith Empire, and he had yet to recover from the shock of losing such a vital struggle. As he meditates in the dark, silent room, his conscious drifts from the realm of defeat and personal worries and begins to navigate through the expanse that is the Force. His steady breath keeps him anchored in reality, but all else is adrift in foreign waters. He begins to see visions of far-out planets, their locations unknown. Visions of the past and familiar long-forgotten voices. The last words of Arestenax echo in his mind and Veldarius wonders how he could have have broken his promise to his old friend in a way worse than this. His pondering thoughts are interrupted as a massive pull forces his view elsewhere. He is brought to a planet, it's contents shrouded in a fog of Force-energy. Massive ripples engulf the planet as the Force surges, twists, and turns. Clearly, Veldarius thought to himself, this planet has some significance. He sees a vision of a throne engulfed in lightning as well as a pulsating orb of Force-energy that threatens to burst. He sees a forgotten temple hidden in plain view on a barren landscape. The planet begins to recede from view, almost as if Veldarius was travelling away from it. It begins to zoom out, faster and faster. Suddenly, the very ship that he sat on now appeared in his view. They were close to this planet, and it needed to be investigated. Breaking meditation, Veldarius opens his eyes. He is in a cold-sweat and the room is pitch black. He stands shakily, turning on the light. After some time, the Emperor calls Commandant Artur Lockwell of the Marine Corps to the Dark Council Chambers. He explains his vision, and informs the soldier that the planet is of strategic importance. Lockwell is commanded to lead a reconnaissance team to investigate the mysterious temple and discover the source of the Force-surge Veldarius had felt in his visions. Lockwell departs at once, assembling a strike-team to assist him. Upon arrival at the planet, the strike team begins its sweep of the temple and the surrounding area. Multiple old yet functioning security droids are found and destroyed without much of a fight. Entering the inner-courtyard of the temple, the party encounters a large Force-beast, possibly conjured by the Force-surge from earlier. The strike team manages to dispatch the creature by destroying the pillar that anchored it to reality, causing it to rear backwards and disappear, turning its being from flesh to wisps of Force-energy. The group continues to scan the compound, eventually encountering a secret room accessible via a crack in the northern wall of the temple. Inside they encounter a strange sight. A large ritual room stands before the strike team as they enter into the chamber. Before them a mysterious man clad in ancient robes lays unconscious on the floor. With some effort and some prodding, the figure regains some semblance of consciousness. He informs the group that another Force-surge is imminent, and he must be placed on the Throne to stabilize and put a stop to the onslaught of surges. The Force-users among the party can feel that he is the source of these surges. He describes the throne as being within a mountain stronghold somewhere in the temple. Carried by members of the group, the mysterious figure exits the laboratory and begins to guide them to the room. They pass a massive floating orb of Rakatan design that seems to hold much Force power and energy before entering a room with a lift to the cliffside area the throne supposedly rests in. Though they encounter more security measures, the man's presence seems to disarm them. They eventually find the throne in question, and it's wreathed in lightning born both of the Force and more mundane ion energy. Despite its crackling, flashing presence at the center of the room, it's far from the only item of interest. Scattered throughout the room lay ancient relics, weapons, holocrons, and a strangely familiar meditation hoverchair. The man struggles to move without assistance and stumbles onto the throne. Immediately, the lightning, both mundane and Forceful, courses into him. This appears to stabilize whatever had happened to him to cause the initial Force surge, and he falls into unconsciousness again. After a few confused moments during which the team explored the various artifacts present, the man awoke. He seemed confused by the presence of Sith, but after an initial negative reaction he confirmed they weren't part of the Empire and were, in fact, it's enemies. Introducing himself as S'roq, he requested the chance to join the Sith Imperium in order to fight the Empire and was inducted into its ranks in short order. 12/9/19 Episode 1, Chapter 2, Part 1: Battle Over Solaria Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Empress Azu'lae, Darth Valorrak (Played by Drossix), Alor Leskee, Darth Vaguest, Darth Iclyn Wynters, Darth Luthandalur, Darth Tyrol Marec, Darth Ellvalan 'skront, Aristocrata Fo'nodow, Lord Rhagrille, Lord Valezcia, Alk'tr, Ginn'ulna, Ne'acal, Eivuhr, Flos Relinquere, Wilhuff Herbert, Rhiess Valkan, Suifu'toshi, Baelor Mora, Telia Vukua, Greg Gory, Geotrelo An large enemy fleet, composed of Imperial Forces summoned by Valorrak, emerges from Hyperspace outside of Solaria. They meet the staunch defenders of the Sith Imperium's capital planet head on, deploying wave after wave of seemingly endless fighters. A handful of Sith also join the fray flying Fury-class Interceptors. Both sides suffer heavy casualties. The battle over Solaria has begun. During the battle, both Veldarius and Valorrak are deep in a Battle Mediatation. Vaguest Orion also preforms the ability on-board his ship, the HMS Abyss. The balance of power wavers back and forth, never seeming to lend a certain side an advantage. Both powers lose a number of capital ships, and countless fighters and small spacecraft. In a last-ditch effort to overwhelm the Sith Imperium's defense line and destroy the Orbital Station they are protecting, the site of the Sith Imperium's evacuation effort, Valorrak commands his fleet to deploy ever available fighter and unit. This successfully staggers and overwhelms the Imperium's defensive line, as the onslaught of fighters were too much for the fleet to handle. The defense fleet begins to crumble, and Veldarius breaks battle meditation to call all those who were supposed to evacuate but had chosen to participate in the battle back to the Vindictiva's Triumph. They arrive, and almost immediately the radar begins beeping with a warning noise--another fleet has emerged from Hyperspace. It is immediately recognizable as belonging to the Kingdom of Hiigara, the Sith Imperium's steadfast allies in recent times. This fleet slams the hostile fleet from behind, trapping them between two forces. Unfortunately, soon after, a massive reinforcement fleet belonging to the Sith Empire arrives perpendicular to the forces of Hiigara and the Empire. Veldarius calls Minister Tyrol Marec, commander of the Hiigaran fleet, to fly to the Orbital Station with his ship, the HMS Armageddon. Tyrol does so, leaving the rest of the fleet to do battle with the Empire's horde of ships. The balance of power is now truly in the hands of the Empire. Veldarius stands on the bridge of the flagship, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, the ship is rocked by a series of explosions and a nearby terminal reports an attempt at boarding in several locations on all decks of the ship. He turns, and sees what looks to him like a battalion of Sith Troopers entering into the bridge. The Emperor and Empress draw their lightsabers and enter into the fray of combat. During the fight, they identify a tall robed Sith who seems to be leading the assault. It is not Valorrak, but it is identifiable as the head of Valorrak's Inquisitorial Force--the Head Inquisitor. Alongside him fight two other inquisitors. While this is happening, those who were called back to the Vindictiva's Triumph now look around, confused. It is apparent they have been boarded, and begin to move out of the Hangar. They face heavy opposition in this effort, as the Hangar deck had been filled with enemy troops. Luckily, with a group of over fifteen lightsaber users and a number of highly-trained firearm specialists, they are able to overcome this obstacle. They step into the elevator over a mound of broken droid parts and Imperial bodies, and ascend to the next deck. Arriving on the Crew Deck, they once again enter into battle. A great fight occurred in the main hall of this floor and many bodies from both sides are strewn about. On this floor they rescue Minister Fo'nodow of the Ministry of State and Director Iclyn Wynters of Intelligence. They manage to subdue a number of hostiles, while rescuing some of their own. Proceeding on to the Bridge, the rescue force steps out of the elevator and witnesses a giant battle. A number of Sith Imperium marines, alongside Veldarius and Azu'lae, engage the Empire in open combat. The Empire appears to be winning though, and the rescue force eagerly joins into the combat. Slowly but surely, the Empire's strength wanes until there is only the Head Inquisitor and the two Sith left. Fortunately, they are unable to deal with the flurry of strikes and are cut down due to sheer numbers. Veldarius kneels down to help Azu'lae up, ignoring his own wounds. She informs him to focus on the battle outside. He turns, looking out of the main window. Before him, the Sith Imperium's prized navy burns in flames. The Sith Empire had crushed the Hiigaran forces between it's two jaws and had turned on and were bombarding the friendly fleet. The Emperor realizes what must be done and places a call to Solaria's surface. He contacts Idrin Bailiss, until recently the Commandant of the Marine Corps. He informs Bailiss that it is time. Bailiss can be seen opening what appears to be a vault and stabbing a durasteel knife through a pane of glass. The HoloComm disconnects. He turns, glancing at the dead Admiral on the ground. Veldarius takes command of the Ship and relays Hyperspace coordinates to the rest of the Evacuation fleet. With that, they hit the Hyperdrive and soar blindly into space in a blind jump. As he does this, Solaria can be seen exploding in a blinding light that engulfs the Sith fleet. The Sith Imperium had lost the battle over Solaria--the Empire had won. This was not the end though, merely a new beginning. The Sith Imperium had endured once again and lived to see another day. 9/7/19 Episode 1, Interlude: The Third Imperium Civil War Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Darth Vaguest, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Iclyn Wynters, Lord Luthandalur, Lord Jhaffon'el, Lord Rhalae, Suka-lee, Xi'nodow, Veteris Zeril, Alastair Karr, Drossix, Karas Marec, Rhagrille, Veltoria, Crow Cyber Darth Vaguest, Hand of the Lord Emperor, usurps the Sith Imperium throne "killing Emperor Veldarius and claiming the mantle of Lord Emperor for himself. Following the quick succession of events set in place by Vaguest and his co-conspirators, loyalist forces must retreat and regroup, falling back to the deep jungles of southern Solaria. After a period of time, the loyalists, led by the late Lord Emperor Veldarius's brother Vindictivus and members of the Dark Council assemble to plan an avenue of attack. Sith Imperium loyalists plan to stage an attack on Vaguest's flagship, the Abyss, a heavily-modified terminus-class star destroyer and rescue the Wrath of the Emperor, Darth Azu'lae Vizla, from the hands of the Usuper Tyrant. 8/18/19 Episode 1, Chapter 1, Part 3 A Threat on Familiar Soil Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Tyrol, Lord Iclyn, Lord Khroend, Lord Luthandalur, Lord Rhalae, Lord Jhaffon'el, Suka-Lee, Evra, R'thugar, Cassius, Fo'donow, Tya, Drossix Veldarius stands in the center of his meditation chamber. He is alone in the silent hall. Dark shadows cascade off the jagged walls and large Sith Imperium banners. The peaceful silence is suddenly interrupted as a lone figure enters briskly through a large door behind the Emperor. An royal messenger has appeared bearing an important message: The messenger explains that in the process of scouting Solaria, the Sith Imperium's new capital planet, scouts had come across a large compound of potentially hostile natives deep within the Solaria Wilds. Veldarius receives this information and acts swiftly, assembling a strike force to investigate the area and neutralize any potential hostile forces. A strike force is assembled in the War Room and briefed on the situation. They are deployed to the far reaches of the planet of Solaria to investigate and neutralize any potential threat. The adventure begins at the Imperium Forward Camp in the Solaria Wilds. After a little exploration, the Strike Team will come across a large native village. Upon questioning the village elder, either through interrogation or peaceful negotiation, the elder will reveal the location of a large Cultist compound nearby. Upon arrival to the compound, Sith Imperium forces discover that it consists of a large temple and a couple of smaller buildings. Upon approach, the Strike Team will come across a cultist battle commander flanked by two brainwashed natives. Upon death, this Battle Commander drops what looks like a keycard with an unknown purpose. Once the battle commander is dealt with, the Strike Team then advances towards the temple itself. Outside the force-field protected gate, Sith Imperium forces gaze upon a large anti-personnel tank, aptly named ‘Big Bertha’. The Strike Team successfully finishes off the Hover-tank with little-to-no difficulty, then advancing to the central temple itself. Upon reaching the entrance, they are met by a large force field. Luckily, the keycard that they picked up earlier remedied this situation and granted them access to the temple. Upon entrance, the Strike Team comes upon an ancient shrine. A hooded figure stands before it, meditating. Confronting the figure, Emperor Veldarius learns that it is the last of a dying race: The Ancients. The figure reveals that the end of its people was brought about when they, the previous residents and creators of Solaria, make a mistake. The figure points behind him, indicating a small orange-yellow orb floating in the shrine. He explains that the substance is called Solarium, and that small quantity is enough to power the entire compound twice-over. He then goes on to explain that Solarium is a highly volatile substance, and too much exposure to oxygen can cause the substance to explode. He continues on, explaining that it was a chain reaction of these explosions that brought about the end of his people. The figure then states that 'His time in this world is up', and with that, vanishes. 8/4/19 Episode 1, Chapter 1, Part 2 Christening the Triumph Involved: Emperor Veldarius, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Tyrol, Darth Galic, Lord Icyln, Ellvan 'skront, Fo'dodow, Mogedu, Jhaffon'el, Rhalae, Naskius, Vor'lara, Vintasion, Crow Cyber. Azu’lae patrolled bridge of the newly built HMS Vindictiva’s Triumph. It certainly was a marvel of both engineering and aesthetic proportions. The permacrete tiles beneath her boots gleamed from a fresh polish, and the transparisteel windows had nary a scratch on them. However, while it was a marvel, it wasn’t ready. Sparks rained down on the Wrath’s head from the welders working tirelessly above. Despite the astounding progress, she couldn’t help but feel as though something was… off. She shook it off. The ship was given the best protections the Imperium could afford, and it was being monitored non-stop. Perhaps it was the fact it wasn’t the Sovereign, or that it was too new, too perfect, to seem real. Azu’lae shrugged it off. There really wasn’t time to mull over this feeling. Soon, the guests would be arriving, and the ship would be on its maiden voyage. The Emperor, accompanied by his Wrath, and the rest of the party commence with the ceremony onboard the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph. Everything is going well until suddenly... *BANG* The bridge of the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph shake as what seem to be explosions rock the ship. The Emperor shouts to the crew to man their battle-stations. Suddenly, a large explosion happens to Emperor Veldarius' close left. Azu'lae jumps in the way of the Emperor and pushes them both out of the deadly range. Unfortunately, debris from the celing and the destroyed navigation terminal trap them. Left without leadership, the rest of the crew must now decide how best to deal with the situation on-board the spacecraft. 6/9/19 Episode 1, Chapter 1, Part 1 Sacrifice Involved: Emperor Arestenax, Princess Vindictiva, Prince Zendrasa, Prince Andrekios, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Vaguest, Darth Veldarius, Darth Galic, Lord Jaecttondo, Lord Eh-Rohn, Ellvan 'Skront, Syril, Suka-Lee, Zin, Paletos. Veldarius Imperior, Supreme Commander of the combined armed forces and Minister of War for the Sith Imperium was sitting in his office aboard his flagship, the'' HMS Vengeance'', when two robed individuals approached him. The two individuals reeked of dark force energy and wore robes of dark black, with interior garments colored scarlet-red. Neither of them held lightsabers at their waists but Veldarius could sense their force sensitivity all the same. They spoke in unison, their voices low and raspy. The dark figures informed him that his Emperor and leader of the Sith Imperium, Darth Arestenax, had demanded that he report to the throne room on the capital planet of Solaria at once. Veldarius paid heed to this command and set out on a shuttle at once, heading down to the planet's surface below. The Throne Room was dark as Veldarius made his entrance, the circle of council chairs casting odd shadows around the large circular room. At the far end of the circle, upon a raised platform, sat a large throne. Upon that throne sat the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. To his right, and on ground level, stood Darth Azu'lae Vizsla, the Emperor's Wrath and Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Arestenax spoke, his words echoing in the otherwise silent hall. He spoke of the Great Transference, an event where Arestenax preformed an ancient rite which saved the Imperium from certain doom at the hands of the Eternal Empire. He told Veldarius of how it drained him, forcing him into acquiring a pale and sickly complexion. Arestenax informs Azu'lae and Veldarius that he realized that there was a wound in the force--a result of what he has done. The price for it was not paid. Arestenax tells them that he must return to Voss to set things right or everyone in the Imperium will die, for without intervention, a terrible multidimensional cataclysm will occur. Veldarius and Azu'lae both pledge their undying support, willing to aid the Emperor in his time of peril. Lord Emperor Arestenax then demands an Open Council Assembly, and calls forth a number of able-bodied servants of the Sith Imperium, assembling a strike team. Arestenax explains the mission, and command that they descend on Voss alongside him shortly. He bids them go, but asks Veldarius and Azu'lae to remain in the Council Chamber for another moment. He steps down from his throne, and requests that they come over to him. He gives them a few brief lines of advice before handing each of them an item. To Azu'lae he hands a unique lightsaber: It is old, powerful, and covered with Mandalorian etchings. To Veldarius he hands a small box covered with red velvet. The Emperor tells Veldarius that, when it is time, he must open it. Veldarius stows the box in his robes. As a detachment of the Sith Imperium Fleet hastily approaches Voss, numerous intelligence reports begin to pour in. They all say the same thing: Vaylin of the Eternal Empire is attacking Voss. However, the Imperium must get Arestenax to Voss at haste so they decide to continue on their advance anyways. In the chaos of the ongoing invasion by the Eternal Empire, a small Imperium team and a single harrower and escort slip in and deliver the Lord Emperor to the Force Convergence on Voss: Arestenax' special place and where it all began. The situation becomes dire in orbit as Vaylin realizes something is amiss. Lady Vindictiva, on-board the flagship, the HMS Sovereign, ''is forced into commanding the lone ship in an attempt to defend Arestenax. Vindictiva will defend the the Lord Emperor and his team as they proceed on their mission. Arestenax arrives at the Force Convergence, and almost immediately delves into the Force. He sees many different realities once more, just as he did on the day of the Great Transference, and eventually he comes face to face with himself, and with Makhzor. He then realizes what must be done. Lord Emperor Arestenax remains within the Force Convergence, and Azu'lae, Veldarius, Vaguest, and the rest of the assembled team decide to enter as well. They arrive as they had long ago, and witness a familiar sight. The Lord Emperor beckons Veldarius and Azu'lae to his side. Arestenax explains what must be done to save the Imperium, and Azu'lae and Veldarius are left shocked. Arestenax informs Veldarius that the force willed him to choose him as his successor, and that Veldarius must take up the mantle of Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Arestenax proceeds to explain that, as Veldarius is his second cousin, he has a legitimate claim to the throne. Arestenax then informs Veldarius that 'It is time', and bids him retrieve the box that he had obtained earlier. As Veldarius retrieves the box, Arestenax tells him that he is bestowing the Grand Duchy of House Roderick to him. When Veldarius opens the box, it is revealed that inside lay a ring, encrusted with gold, holding a vorn tiger as its sigil. The Ring of House Roderick. Additionally, at long last, he announces that Azu'lae is indeed his daughter, naming her Princess of the Sith Imperium and a member of House Roderick. As the battle turns against the Imperium in space, Vindictiva gives herself heroically. Simultaneously, Arestenax is called to the Force. He fades, becoming one with the force. He breaks his worldly chains and attains immortality. Is he gone forever? It is unclear, but he is gone for now. The Imperium must move on. (Retrieved from 'Darth Veldarius' Wikia Page) 3/25/19 A Missing Book Involved: Darth Veldarius, Darth Krawsir, Lord Tyrol, Lord Galicfire, Rey'ale (played by Veldarius). It all began during a normal lesson at the Academy. Darth Krawsir, Headmaster of the One Sith Academy, was teaching his students about the principals of what it means to be part of the Sith Imperium when Veldarius appears, asking for a book. Following the lesson's completion, Krawsir assists Veldarius in finding his requested texts: The Book of Makhzor and the Book of Ancients. Surprisingly, the Holocrons were not in the archive as they should've been. Veldarius proceeded to mention to the Krawsir how important these texts are to the Religion of the One Sith and how they make up two of the nine sections in the religion's Holy Text. It would be VERY bad if Lord Emperor Arestenax found out about it. Krawsir proceeds to call the other two Sith of rank at the Academy during the time of the incident, Lord Tyrol Marec and Lord Galicfire to the archive to assist in the search. Ultimately, it is concluded that someone must have stolen the Holocrons from the archive. In a panic, Lord Tyrol and Lord Galicfire proceed to acquire the flight logs out of and into the Imperium's capital world (The planet the Academy is on). As they retrieve the flight logs, they receive a notice that a soldier is down at the military camp being interrogated. Lord Tyrol and Lord Galicfire then move down the the camp to question this prisoner. After a few rounds of questioning from Lord Tyrol, the prisoner reveals that he transported a woman and a man off the planet a few hours ago, to the planet of Dromund Kaas. Lord Tyrol and Lord Galic made their way to Dromund Kaas to apprehend the man and woman the prisoner mentioned, when they arrived Tyrol had Galic search the eastern side of Kaas city while Tyrol checked the cantina. Tyrol eventually found the two assailants in the cantina on the upper floor and did battle with them alone. Lord Tyrol managed to defeat the bodyguard of the woman who then executed him for his incompetence and then turned to Tyrol to fight him. Tyrol seizing the opportunity for a quick strike charged at the woman and damaged her arm to which she countered in anger with a lightning strike. After a few blows and some severe near misses Lord Tyrol eventually defeated the thief but only barely. Tyrol suffered moderate damage due to the lightning strikes but was able to find the Datacrons that were stolen and transported the unconscious prisoner back to the Sovereign for interrogation by the Emperor. Darth Veldarius was pleased with Tyrol's performance and congratulated him for his work as well as Galic for performing a task that wasn't their responsibility. 2/23/19 Solaria: Unlocking the Planet Involved: Darth Vaguest, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Veldarius, Darth Krawsir, Galicfire, R'thugar, Kimura Naizen, Tessa'drelor, Suka. Sith Imperium forces regroup following the attacks on the training grounds a week prior, a new objective in mind. The Praetorian Council has tasked the Imperium's brave heroes with securing and using a terminal deep within the cultist-filled caves of the mysterious Ice Planet. This terminal, the Council hopes, will do something to allow the Imperium access to the planet Solaria and it's core. Following insertion on the ground from the Sovereign, Imperium forces assemble and prepare to initiate Operation Icebane. The first task the Imperium's heroes faced was that of a large group of cultists, many of them armed with vibroblades. Imperium forces had an easy time dispatching the hostiles and their leader, a large hulking man with a electro-whip. Following this first battle, the group fought a handful of shadows on their way to the terminal. The terminal itself was placed inside an ancient statue which attracted a mysterious mist around it's base. Moving forward, a cautious Vaguest powered on the terminal. All present jumped back as a life-sized hologram of a woman in grey robes appeared in front of them. The hologram proceeded to ask three members of the Imperium: Galicfire, Suka, and R'thugar, a question each. These questions had interesting answers to say the least which may or may not have caused several eyebrow raises by those of higher rank. Ultimately, though, the hologram's questions were all answered correctly and the Imperium's forces were granted access to the now unlocked terminal. Once inside of the mainframe, the Imperium's heroes discovered two options: # ''Recalibrate # S''elf-destruct'' Believe it or not, the prompt they chose was Recalibrate. Following the selection of this option, the terminal glowed green and a steely mechanical voice resonated from the machine. It said something along the lines of, "New parameters accepted, recalibrating biometric access codes." Ultimately, the recalibration of the terminal allowed all those who were part of the Imperium safe passage down to the planet Solaria's surface. This was, in essence, the key to Solaria. Now, of course, the heroes of the Imperium would have to best whatever lay on the surface... 2/16/19 Solaria: The Darkness Within Involved: Emperor Arestenax, Prince Zendrasa, Prince Andrekios, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Veldarius, Darth Krawsir, Praetor Myara, Lord Tyrol Marec, Capt. Olthiare, Kiri, Benny, Galicfire, Wafebil, Te-Thirty, R'thugar. A run-of-the-mill training exercise is going on--oversaw by Darth Azu'lae and Darth Krawsir--happening on the planet of Solaria. An ancient tech planet who's core holds unknown power and mystery. The Imperium's newest recruits are being trained in the art of war. Suddenly, a dark mist begins to settle and the sun is covered by shadow. Out of the mists appear dark forms, whispy and monstrous. These whisps of shadow take the form of individual beings--Shadow Creatures. The first Shadow Creature to appear seems to glide forward, stopping before Darth Krawsir. Krawsir examines the entity. All of a sudden, the Shadow Creature proceeds to form a blade from the whisps of it's body and strike the Praetor through the chest. Panic ensues due to the sudden appearance of these evil beings, with trainees running everywhere, and officers yelling orders. Ultimately, Imperium forces overcome the danger of the Shadow Creatures through brute force, defeating them and driving them back to the darkness from whence they came. The Imperium's forces regroup on the Sovereign for debriefing before being dismissed. Additionally, the orbiting Sovereign, flanked by two terminus-class destroyers, proceed to enact an orbital strike, shooting down from space at the location where the mysterious attack had occurred. Shortly after, Prince Zendrasa and Ezrian meet on the bridge of the Sovereign for an audience with Lord Emperor Arestenax. Darth Vaguest, Hand of the Emperor, oversees the event: Zendrasa heads to the bridge, the Emperor observes the progress of the fire mission from there. He is silent. Zendrasa marches up, Ezrian to his left and a step behind. They stop at the foot of the steps on the bridge and kneel. Darth Vaguest approaches from the command and control section of the bridge and stands near the Emperor. “Come, my grandson.” The Emperor says beckoning Zendrasa forward. Zen stands and slowly walks towards the Lord Emperor. Vaguest approaches Ezrian who stands and attempts to follow the Prince. Darth Arestenax extends his hand guiding his grandson to take his side. Vaguest stops Ezrian with left hand raised catching her shoulder gently as she attempted to move forward. She stops and heeds the cue. Darth Vaguest leans in and whispers into Darth Ezrian’s ear. “We know about the Triumvirate,” he says to her. Her eyes widen as she knew what this meant. The Lord Emperor was aware about their plan to break protocol zero, the highest dictate of the Sith Imperium. Vaguest ignites his lightsaber piercing her center chest. Zendrasa turns back in horror as he feels and hears what just happened. He grabs for his saber but finds that his hand is immobilized before it can ignite the blade. “What is the meaning of this?!” He yells. “Quiet, my grandson, everything is transpiring exactly as I have foreseen.” He says, turning his back on the scene and heading back towards the large window. He raises his hand signaling the bridge officer to stop firing. The sounds of turbolasers firing on the planet surface stops. Darth Vaguest deactivates his blade. Darth Ezrian’s body collapses before him and he turns to slowly take the side of his master. Zendrasa releases his hand from his blade and runs to Ezrian who is still clinging to life. “Ez!?” He yells as he takes her hand and body into his lap. “WHY?!” He demanded to know. His sadness, anger and confusion radiating in the Force being made manifest by a trembling in the deck. His eyes glow red as he looks towards the Lord Emperor for the first time in hatred. “My… prince…” Ezrian says weakly. “Stop…” Zendrasa calms himself and looks down at her. “I am sorry… my prince.” She said quietly between her gasps for life. “We… betr-ayed… you.” Life fades from her eyes as she dies in his arms. A single tear falls from Zendrasa’s face, onto her hand. He places her hand on her chest, and clenches his fist. The Lord Emperor now hovers before him. “Come… child” He says with outstretched hand. “It is time you knew.” Zendrasa looks up at the Lord Emperor. At the end of the long bridge silhouettes approach in all black. Darth Azu’lae, Darth Krawsir, Darth Veldarius and Praetor Myara approach. He rises. Darth Azu’lae, Darth Veldarius, Darth Krawsir and Praetor Myara stop behind the Prince on the bridge, watching the scene unfold with stony expressions. Finally, after moments of silence, the Prince storms off, pushing through the line of Praetors behind him. The assembled council then directs their attention to the Lord Emperor. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Terminus-Class Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace. It is immediately recognizable as the rebel Vergerre's flagship. Without hesitation, the Lord Emperor Arestenax orders all batteries to fire on the ship. Just as quickly as it was started, the battle was over--Vergerre's flagship in flames. Remarks are made, and the council is dismissed from the bridge. 1/31/19 Vornskr Strikes Back Involved: Darth Vergerre, Darth Azu'lae, Darth Veldarius, Jevicca Nor, Wexun, Orcath, Caverin Dole, Bilrryso, Corvus Lsu, Myara, Tyrol Marec, Ensign Spire The strike team prepared is briefed in the command center in Ferrous Redoubt. Strike team arrives to find sentries outside perimeter assassinated by operative inside cultist cell. Ensign Spire successfully disables their exterior defenses and calls up the lift without drawing attention. AS-MK6 Assault Droid drops from lift ceiling and injures Commander Corvus and Ensign Spire. The droid nearly loses a leg from Yaw’ex’undar but retaliates by crushing his left shoulder with one of its forearms. Orcath delivers suppressing fire with her blaster while running to aid the Chiss. Corvus springs into action and fires a barrage of blaster bolts into its thinly armored undercarriage. The strike force eliminates any cultist they come across with deadly prejudice and retrieve as much data from the terminals as possible. Ensign Spire captures two prisoners to be transferred to the Itinerant for processing. The strike force finally comes to the end of the cavernous stronghold and discovers two robed figures guarding a massive data-center. Keeper Ore’mun activates a sequence to begin purging data and activates the AS-MK14 Pacification Droid to purge the outsiders. Wexun and Orcath blind the terror droid and Corvus fires at a rocket being primed in its launcher and destroys the droid. Apprentice Tyrol Marec arrives to assist with confronting the two Force sensitives. Caverin Dole takes a knife for Commander Lsu and Wexun duels the apprentice finishing him with a deadly blow to the heart. Caverin throws his blaster at the Keeper and Corvus runs at him while being burned by Force lightning, driving a vibroknife into his skull. Jevicca Nor contacts Commander Lsu over a secure channel asking for a status report. He informs her the stronghold has been pacificed and secured but the memory banks are being corrupted by a virus. Jevicca finds a cipher to cancel the virus in historical data she pulled from other terminals and gives it to him by comlink. Jevicca Nor contacts Commander Lsu over a secure channel asking for a status report. He informs her the stronghold has been pacificed and secured but the memory banks are being corrupted by a virus. Jevicca finds a cipher to cancel the virus in historical data she pulled from other terminals and gives it to him by comlink. Corvus enters the cipher and manually removes the infected memory banks and requests extraction. Upon return, the strike team is debriefed by Darth Vergerre and the data is handed off to Jevicca Nor. 1/30/19 Ghost Town Involved: Corvus Lsu, Jakub Wolff, Caverin Dole, Bilrysso Commander Corvus Lsu of Vornskr Squadron briefed his unit at Outpost Aurek in the eastern canyons of Asmodeus on a search and destroy missive from command to purge all militant cultist forces from the neighboring village to cease the flow of refugees in the capital. The fearless members of Vornskr Squadron eliminated an overwhelming number of defensive forces including gun emplacements that hadn't been warned of in the intelligence reports. Commander Corvus sliced into the cultist's primitive defense network to shut down the aerial defenses protecting the village to allow for air support and reinforcements to shuttle in from the Sovereign. A perimeter was established by the 1MR and the refugees were allowed to return home. Vornskr Squadron set out from Outpost Aurek to return to the planet's capital to prepare for the coming offensive against the cultist stronghold. 1/28/19 Infinite Possibilities Part 1 Involved: Bilrryso, Ezrian, Andrekios, Verrgerre, Jevicca Jevicca Nor delivered a time-sensitive data package to Bilrryso with instructions to present it quickly to Darth Ezrian. The included the coordinates for a long-lost unnamed world with a special prize: a fully functional database of Rakatan design. The pair left immediately for the lost world because of the value of such a discovery. Upon arriving on the world, they discovered that the system once supported life, but now even the land itself had been slain. Ezrian observed that the world would never sustain life again. As she processed the discovery, the pair were attacked by ancient droids. Master and former apprentice made short work of ancient defenses and made their way deeper into the long-abandoned city. An ancient beast guarded the database. The beast looked like a creature from a child's nightmares. Although humanoid, it stood nearly 10 feet tall. It's skin was red and had immense horns growing from it's devilish head. Instead of feet, it had hooves that seemed to ooze molten lava. Ezrian and Bilrryso engaged the beast. They quickly discovered it's stony hide resisted the blows of lightsabers. A lucky strike by the beast sent Ezrian fly backwards, forcing her to momentarily lose control of the balance she carefully created for herself walking both the Light and the Dark Side of the Force, allowing the far more aggressive Dark Side to come to the forefront. She attacked with renewed agression. Bilrysso soon made the discovery that while the beast's body was well protected, it's eyes were as vulnerable as any other creatures and stabbed the creature through it's vile red eyes. Ezrian left Bilrysso to finish it off and began to examine the ancient database. She discovered several runes indicating the database needed to be downloaded to access. Several of the runes were untranslatable. As Bilrryso approached, Ezrian discovered one of the runes could be moved. She activated the rune and the wall seemed to morph outward like a liquid and grabbed her head. Bilrryso tried to break her free, but a great flash blinded him momentarily. When he could see again, Ezrian was free and unconscious on the ground. Before he could assess what to do, the ancient temple (and the very ground itself) began to shake. Bilrryso qucikly picked up his former master and fled the planet, narrowly escaping before the entire world collapsed inward on itself. Bilrryso swiftly returned to Solaria and got Ezrian to the medbay. Vergerre and Andrekios were both summoned. They took Bilrryso's account of what happened, but could find nothing wrong with the Knight-Commander. Vergerre wisely deactivated all of Ezrian's security protocols in case her mind had been compromised by a Rakatan gatekeeper. Andrekios ordered her confined and secured to the medbay bed. Ezrian began to stir and seemed to be in perfect health, mentally and physically... save for a few bruises due to her fight with the beast. Further questioning revealed that the Rakatan Gatekeeper of the archive was indeed inside her mind and was providing her with an astronomical amount of information but was not exerting any sort of influence over her. Ezrian agreed with Verrgerre's security precautions, although she did point out that the Rakatan Gatekeeper had already shown her how to escape effortlessly. For the time being, Knight-Commander Ezrian Minoru is confined to medbay on Solaria. 1/19/19 Recapturing Asmodeus Involved: Darth Veldarius, Darth Andrann, Xiah Mal, Grand Admiral Jubei-yagyu, Hyrrar, Tyrol Marec, Yaw'ex'undar, Anibiskhan, Bilrryso-cheerno, Kimyra Naizen Combined Imperium forces assemble on the bridge of the Sovereign to be briefed about an emergency situation on the planet Asmodeus. An unknown terrorist cell has captured the command center on the planet and the Imperium's brave heroes have been charged with liberating their territory from the terrorists. Upon their arrival on the surface, the assault group, led by Darth Veldarius, charges the fortifications and attempts to break through the dissident lines. After cutting a large whole through the defensive, the task force assembles outside of the command center. Imperium forces enter the command building and seize control of the first floor. While clearing the first floor, Lord Bilrryso and Apprentice Yaw'ex'undar spot and follow a suspicious looking droid down to the lower floor. The remaining task force members proceed to clear the second floor of the compound. Following the droid, Bilrryso and Yaw'ex'undar uncover a series of explosives planted under the complex. Assuming these were a fail safe in case things went bad, the Lord and Apprentice quickly disarmed the threats. They then moved to regroup with the rest of the task force. Meanwhile, the task force led by Darth Veldarius had managed to break through to the upper and final defenses. They proceeded to eliminate all hostile forces, encountering many terrorists as well as a group of Ex-Republic mercenaries. As they were clearing the upper floor, they encountered the enemy commander. The commander challenged Darth Andrann to a duel and was ultimately knocked out by Tyrol Marec after he suck up behind officer. With the commanding officer neutralized and in custody and the fortress secure, the task force ex-filtrated to the sovereign for a debrief. 8/8/18 Buried Secrets: Part One Involved: Darth Lykaas, Fayellica, Lord Andrann, Darth Azu'lae, Arataur, Lord Pasaiss, Darth Vergerre, Darth Kaidanus Darth Vergerre, Minister of REMAK, gathers an expedition of Sith prepared to brave the perils of a library-temple that hasn't been entered for millennia on Krayiss Two. After a brief on the history and location of the temple, the expedition boards a shuttle bound for the Gage-class transport bound for Krayiss Two. Upon reaching the mountainous world's surface, the expedition arrives before the temple's obelisk the only remaining evidence of the temple above the surface. A spirit, Horuset, appears demanding them to turn back. Darth Vergerre recites a High Sith incantation to raise the temple's entrance from the earth. The expedition enters and establishes a base camp in the first antechamber. Upon proceeding deeper into the temple, an ancient trap is activated and the room seals and fills with gas. Most of the expedition succumbs to the poison, however, Fayellica and Pasaiss solve the sorcerer's puzzle and the gas dissipates before the effects become lethal on the others. The expedition continues more cautiously and reach one of the sorcerer's laboratories. Vergerre takes scans of the massive tablets depicted Sith secrets and knowledge lost to the ages. Upon picking up shards of ancient writings detailing complex rituals, the center of the room descends into a rapidly growing chasm. Another apparition appears, Lord Atsanius, mocks the group and the Sith attempt to banish the malevolent spectre. Darth Lykaas is pulled into the chasm by the spirit and Azu'lae and Arataur land blows on the spirit. Lord Pasaiss conjures a spear of midnight black to eradicate the spectre and Lykaas climbs out of the pit with the help of the others lifting the platform with the Force. The expedition agrees to fall back to the base camp to regather their strength and study their findings before braving deeper into the library. 8/7/18 An Uninvited Guest Involved: Darth Vergerre, Joliada, Orcath, Darth Azu'lae Orcath, a Republic SIS agent, arrives on the Imperium capital of Ry'llara. She has been tasked with locating and extracting former Jedi Padawan, Joliada, who has become Darth Vergerre's apprentice following her capture and the destruction of the Jedi Enclave on Mirial. She scales the mountains overlooking Farpoint below to where the personal estate of House Morrigan resides overlooking the spaceport she arrives at. She infiltrates the residential guard and manages to enter Joliada's chambers making it out into the main chamber of the estate before being discovered and surrounded by the guards. Darth Vergerre senses the disturbance in the Force from her personal chambers and emerges, passing through the guards to confront the intruder herself. A short-lived fight breaks out before Vergerre finishes toying with the agent and unlocks the mental cage on Joliada. Clearly outmatched, the agent surrenders but continues to resist until Darth Azu'lae arrives to take her into Imperial custody and to relocate her to the Hall of Justice on Ry'llara. Once she arrives, she will be given to the Interrogators and the truth will come out one way or another. 7/8/18 The Hunt for Ezrian: Whatever Happened to the Praetor? Involved: Darth Verrgerre, Prince Zendrasa, Zutdor, Laori Vaus, Ezrian (off-camera) Upon breaking into Ezrian's office, Laori discovered a letter on flimsi sitting in plain sight on the Praetor's desk. The letter indicated that Ezrian was resigning from the office of Praetor and that she was leaving Ry'llara for the time being. Laori took the letter to Verrgerre. Verrgerre became noticably worried about her friend and (with apprentice Zutdor in tow) checked the security footage. She found that Ezrian had taken a transport to Nar Shaddaa approximately two weeks ago, which coincides with the date on the letter. Verrgerre took her findings to Prince Zendrasa. As the two discussed the incident in private, Zutdor and Laori grew bored and took the opportunity to vandalize the door to the personal quarters of Darth Vaguest with the phrase "Nice Tulak Hord cosplay!" in red paint. The pair returned to the council chambers in time to join Verrgerre and Zendrasa as they left for Nar Shaddaa. Laori displayed a rare competency by assisting Verrgerre pilot the shuttle out of a coming sandstorm. Upon arriving at the decadent world of Nar Shaddaa, they learned that Ezrian was looking to hire a smuggler to take her to an unknown destination. The group split up. Zendrasa and Zutdor went to the casino as it was a haven for smugglers. Several questions, drinks, and games later, they discovered that Ezrian had hired a nikto smuggler named Zorikai. Vergerre and Laori explored the promenade and discovered that Ezrian had started a fight in the cantina, using the distraction to slip away from her Imperium tail. Laori seemed to know all the right passwords and contacted a low-life named Fris who informed them that Zorikai had a private hanger and most likely was there. Reunited, the four Sith confronted Zorikai in his hanger. He was uncooperative and after negotiating with his Trandoshan partner, Vergerre ended the smuggler's life. After the trandoshan provided the coordinates where they took Ezrian (who left the ship there in an escape pod), Zendrasa ordered Zutdor to execute the smuggler as he could no longer be trusted. The Sith returned to Ry'llara to plan the next step. 7/6/18 Train Troubles Involved: Darth Vaguest, Darth Verrgerre, Rhadec, Treilan, Seviem, Khiilus, Charos An SoS was received late by Imperium officers aboard the Sovereign and Abyss alike. Each called for immediate reinforcements and relief to the garrison aboard Vaguests mobile command center travelling across Ry'larra. Answering the call was Darth Verrgerre, newly appointed High Priestess and Minister, Blackgate agents Rhadec and Treilan, a newcomer force sensitive by the name of Seviem, agent Khiilus and a gun for hire by the name of Charos. Upon arrival, fighters littered the air, spewing blaster fire in every direction. For now, the shields held and worked at maximum capacity, as the ship was able to transmit the correct codes to land on the train and deploy the party. Upon arrival, they were greeted by multiple squads of cultists, their current enemies in the unknown system. Many a heretic full upon the blades of the sith as those with blasters carved their way forward with them, defeating and capturing a Cultist beastmaster shortly upon landing. They then secured and reactivated the trains shield generator, which had been deactivated shortly after the party came across it. Moving forward, Khiilus and Seviem were commanded to stand guard over the shield generator to prevent any more sabotage. Moving forward, the group encountered a pair of stolen walkers, each of which were brought down handily by the remaining party in the trains armor bay, due to the help of an automated scout tank. The next car revealed the makeshift command center of the resistance aboard the train. Upon speaking with the commander, the party moved forward, past the mandalorians securing the next few cars, leaving Treilan to coordinate with the current host of soldiers. Upon reaching the next part of the train, the remaining group came face to face with a rather powerful cultist, wielding a lightsaber. After a brief clash of sabers between himself and Darth Verrgerre, he expelled a large force burst, knocking each member of the team off their feet. In a mere moment the cultist stood over Verrgerre, ready to finish her off. However, either planned or by pure luck and coincidence, Darth Vaguest emerged from a port inside the train car and clashed blades himself with the Cultist, pushing him off and restoring a modicum of energy to the group to keep them fighting. Together with Darth Vaguest, they were able to bring down this powerful adversary, who fell off the train assumingly to his death. After retreating to Darth Vaguests personal quarters with the train secured, Darth Vaguest revealed his plans for the cultists, no longer content to believe they are mere flies to be swatted down now and again. The threat is real, if they are able to pull off such a large act of terror. The plan is clear. Designation: Asmodeus is the Imperiums next conquest. For the Emperor. So say we all. 5/16/18 Final Battle of Ikon Involved: Darth Vaguest, Darth Virite, Lord Bilrryso, Lord Andrann, Treillian After several major battles for control of the new Imperium province of Designation: Ikon, The resistance led a desperate yet bold move on the new Imperium capital building under construction in the capital, taking control of the building and capturing much of the constructs personnel. Darth Vaguest was informed of this and swiftly gathered a strike team comprised of his former apprentice, Virite, Lords Bilrryso and Andrann as well as an operative named Treillian. Initially, they assaulted the complex with little difficulty, freeing a duo of medics in their initial assault. As the group ascended the stairs, they realized that the door in their path was rerouted to an external console on the landing pad. On arrival, the squad was assaulted by a stolen scout walker as well as a few soldiers. The fleet above deployed their own walker from orbit to match the enemy forces as a gunship swooped down to provide support for the rebels. During the battle, the infantry was quickly dispatched by the sith and agent as the walker was able to bring down both the gunship and the opposing scout walker. After rerouting access, they moved on the the throne room. Sitting on the throne was the leader of the resistance herself, come do make a point in her assault. She quickly proved herself adept in the force as she disappeared and sicced her soldiers on the team, as well as a stolen and reprogrammed prototype battle droid. They were not alone however, as a duo of Trandoshian mercenaries loyal to Darth Vaguest and House Orion were able to blow they way out of their cell, eliminating multiple soldiers before the sith could even move. Finally, they came face to face with the leader, who looked as if she was fiddling with the power grid to the entire complex. After a long fought battle, Darth Virite knocked out the leader and captured her. The battle seemed to be over. However, multiple figures revealed themselves to the team and assaulted them swiftly. These were not rebels, or not any kind that had been seen before. After a short skirmish the last of them were cut down. Vaguest looked on at a holo of the planet, watching each sector of it turn green to show control has been restored. Pleased, he thanked each member of the team for their service and dismissed them. Ikon may be secured and now officially a part of the Imperium. But this new threat creates concerns.... 4/13/18 Clan Vizla Arrives Involved: Darth Vergerre, Darth Virite, Leskee, Kaidanus, Caioss, Onokon, Andrann, Bilrryso, Hel Vizla Proximity alarms blared throughout Intelligence headquarters as a frigate emerged from hyperspace over Ikon. The ancient looking dreadnought plunged into the jungle world's atmosphere and disappeared into the undergrowth outside of the capital, the engine completely failing. Darth Vergerre summoned several chosen Sith as well as Leskee to lead a strike force into the heart of the jungle to identify what became of these interlopers. By the time they had arrived on the ship's last know coordinates they came across a camp of Mandalorians that had clearly been fending off incursions led by the native rebels. Leskee and Lord Bilrryso entered the camp leaving the team in hiding to contact the surviving Mandalorians. Alor Hel Vizla approached the two and ceased hostilities after recognizing the sigils painted on Leskee's armor marking him as one of the people. Hel Vizla agreed to be taken into the Imperium's custody for questioning provided her wounded are cared for. Lord Bilrryso contacts Darth Vergerre through a secure channel and she arranges for assault craft to be dispatched to their coordinates to evacuate the strike force and the Mandalorians. She informs them of a rebel force gathering and heading towards the crash site and to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. Darth Virite, Lord Bilrryso, and Knight Captain Kaidanus tend to the wounded Mandalorians and defend them as the rebels breach the perimeter of the camp establishing a firing line. Apprentice Caioss intercepts the first of the rebels to charge with a bayonet and cuts him down. Alor Vizla joins the fray and side steps the rebel charging towards her. Twin vibroblades scissor towards his neck and remove his head from his shoulders bathing the beskar in blood. Apprentice Andrann kills one with lightning and Lord Onokon kills another with his bare hand, choking the life from him. Leskee Ordo kills the final bayonet-wielding rebel and the encampment comes under fire from the firing line. The rebels focus their fire on Alor Vizla who was shouting orders to her men. She barely makes it to cover as scattergun shots ricochet off the durasteel crate she ducked down behind. Apprentice Caioss leaps across the river and slashes for a rebel. The rebel scurries back in fear and slips in the mud, the blade swinging harmlessly past. Hel Vizla flanks the firing line and drops on them from above her blade carving through one of the shooters. Andrann kills another with a powerful bolt of Force lightning channeled with the dark side. Onokon throws his blade across the river in an arc, cutting down one of the rebels attempting to flee. Leskee activates his jetpack and glides over the river a retractable blade coming out of the armor on his wrist and stabs one of the last rebels in the heart. Hel Vizla turns to finish the last but finds his scattergun already trained on her. With a battle-cry, she raises her blades and braces for the impact. It never comes. Two jet-black Vornskrs drop from the trees and tear into the last survivor, ripping him limb from limb. She shouts to Ha'rangir and Arasuum and they return to her side. The Mandalorians let out a victorious cheer but it falls silent when the ridgeline above fills with rebels. Too many to count. Hel Vizla braces for the worst but it never comes as two starfighters emerge from the clouds screaming down on the ridge and opening fire on the rebels. Help had finally arrived. Three assault craft land in the clearing the camp had been made in. Darth Vergerre descends the ramp and yells at everyone to get aboard before more rebels appear. The wounded are helped aboard and the rest soon pack in. The last of the assault craft taking off as the rebels reform a line and fire on the transport. The bullets ricochet off harmlessly and the transport disappears into the clouds. The starfighter escort making one last strafing run on the rebels position before rejoining the other ships on their way back to The Sovereign. 1/07/18 The Epitaph of Zaadara: Last of the Knights of Indrexu Involved: Darth Vergerre (mentioned and later appeared) The tomb was cold and quiet. They climbed the steps and navigated to the location sent to them by their master Darth Vergerre. "Is this the right way?" Apprentice Beve'rley said as they approached another turn in what seemed like a maze of corridors. "Yes" Apprentice Onokon said intently, a larger and more imposing figure. The apprentices soon found a room with a large obelisk in the Voss style. Surrounded by four Voss sarcophogi. The tomb was distinctly not Sith in style but the Dark Side was strong here and an odd mix of Sith and Voss writings lined the walls. "This is where Vergerre told us she would meet us." Onokon said as they entered the room which was mostly empty except a single person. Dressed in the armor of a praetorian knight. The individual, human, female, bald with dark skin was meditating. The Force clouded in darkness around her. They could sense her power but something was off. She rose and turned to them. She drew her weapons, two crimson lightsabers. "Who are you?" She said, both a question and command. "I am Pasaiss, apprentice of Verrgerre. Who are you?" Pasaiss said while Beve'rley and Onokon also said almost in unison "We're apprentices of Verrgerre" "This is a sacred place. Go away" Zaadara commanded. The apprentices look at eachother. Beve'rley ignites her saber and positions herself to defend her friends. "We were told to meet here, you wear the armor of a praetorian knight. Surely you must know her." Says Pasaiss. "Who is your master?" Darth Zaadara both asks and commands and answer. "Master Vergerre" she repeats. "A praetorian knight..." Zaadara looks confused. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am Darth Zaadara of the Knights of Indrexu. In the name of Darth Kharia, Lord Empress of the Sith Imperium I command you to leave." "Lord Empress?" Pasaiss repeats confused. "The Emperor is Darth Arestenax, the Just and Risen" Darth Zadara blinks in shock. "That's impossible." "Impossible or not, it's the truth my lord." Says Pasaiss. "Why are you here?" Beve'rley asks. "That is none of your concern, apprentice. And you will refer to me as "My Lord" do they not still teach that in the academy?" Onokon looks over and retorts "When will you stop offending Praetors?" "Look, I didn't know who she is" Bever'ly deactivates her lightsaber. "You say... He's alive?" Darth Zaadara says with wonder in her face. "Lady Kharia gave her life to resurrect the Lord Emperor Arestenax, my Lord." Say's Onokon. "To save the Imperium." Says Pasaiss. Zaadara nods. "That explains a lot" Beve'rley whispers "Is this a ghost?" to Pasaiss. Pasaiss shakes her head and shrug as if to say "Don't ask me" "You said Verrgerre?" Zaadara asks. "I did, my Lord." Say Pasais. "Yes." Beve'rley says quickly correcting herself. "My Lord." "When I last heard that name Verrgerre was but an apprentice." Zaadara says. She turns around to the stone tablet on the Voss Obelisk and she reaches out with the force. "Allow me to fulfill your lesson." "in the beginning there was constant warfare. The Republic and the Empire. There was no end in sight and the order was fractured on what to do. So, Darth Keine led the Imperium on the first exodus. I was once his acolyte" She began. "This is a really valuable lesson." Said Pasaiss. "You're right, who would have thought we would have met an acolyte of Keine?" Said Onokon. "He was a fool, you know." Said Zaadara at the mention of his name. "I know that now." "He built of cult of personality but he had no vision. His head was stuck in the past. In stories of Amgarrak. He would lead us to near ruin." She paused momentarily before remembering fondly the golden age. "Then Darth Arestenax came to power and brought us here. To Voss. The mystics bent the knee and he built and Empire that spanded six Galactic sectors from the Tion Hegemony to Quesh. She smiled as she remembered him. "He was something: Politician, handsome, powerful in the dark side of the Force but he also knew of the light." "I served Keine, then Arestenax, then Salvatus, the Kharia. I served them all." She said proudly. "But in the end, it all came crashing down. Because of the Eternal Empire. When Kharia became Empress she commanded me to come here and so.... here I remain. In an eternal vigil to protect this room where the spirits of our Dark Divines may be housed again." Beve'rley and the apprentices kneel. "I am sorry that I drew my weapon on you. I was just trying to protect my friends" Said Beve'rley. "Your head was in the right place" Said Onokon. "I would expect nothing less from an apprentice of the Sith Imperium." Said Darth Zaadara with a smile. She continued her lesson. "In the end this is a lesson about history, but it is also a lesson about service and sacrifice." The apprentices nod with understanding. "You have listened to my story and so I grant you permission to study in this sacred space, that my spirit may be granted a brief reprieve." As Darth Zaadara spoke it became present that she was not corporeal. She was a spirit in the Force. Her body became translucent and it slowly faded. "May the Force ever serve you" She said as a whisper in the wind. She became one with the Force. 12/22/17 For Her Own Good Involved: Vindictiva/Arestenax, Ezrian, Verrgerre, Kaieera, Reindrkann, Kaidanus Darth Vindictive kneels before her father with a full understanding of the consequences of her report. She, like Darth Vaguest had a serious mind with a penchant for the more martial elements of the Force. She concurred with him that the Voice was simply not ready for the position she held but she knew the Emperor had rebuffed this concern before and considering the strain he endures presently she was uncertain of her father's potential reaction. She reached out in the Force attempting to read his presence from his location. He, to her surprise did not seem to be radiating the fury and anger she expected but that could change at any moment. What she could feel was pain, disappointment, but most of all a bright and shining sense of resolve. His surprising clarity in the Force demonstrated he had made a decision. "IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE..." His voice boomed in her mind and was tinged in the Force with Darkness and focus. "BRING. HER. TO. ME." He commanded as Darth Ezrian and Lord Verrgerre approached as summon. They kneel as the transmission ends. Darth Vindictiva raises and looks as them. "Come." She says simply as she marches off. They look at each other for a moment and then catch up. They flank her on the short walk to the Colosseum. Before that they ran into Reindrkann an apprentice to Darth Kaieera but Darth Vindictiva had no time to deal with him she pressed on. They entered Colosseum in a near formation with Reindrkann shortly behind them. They stop short just as Darth Kaieera releases her apprentice and names him a Lord of the Sith. Darth Vindictiva stops 7 paces before Kaieera and ignites her blade. Ezrian and Verrgerre have no idea what is happening but they follow suit obediently. "Darth Kaieera, in the name of the Emperor, I Darth Vindictiva of the Houses Roderick and Shae, Crowned Princess of the Sith Imperium and Dark Lord of the Sith place you under arrest." Confusion sets in between Kaieera, Kaidanus and Reindrkann. Darth Kaieera hovers her hand over her saber. Kaidanus and her apprentice watch intently. "Darth Vindictiva? The Emperor would need only ask." Darth Kaieera says calmly. There is a short and tense pause. "Deactivate your sabers. I will come with you" Princess Vindictiva nods and they march to a transport which takes them to the Sovereign. As they land aboard the Sovereign the ship enters hyperspace and Kaieera is placed in her on board quarters under guard. A short while later she is escorted to the bridge by Ezrian, Verrgerre and six Imperial Marines. Kaidanus and Reindrkann were along for the ride. Vindictiva arrives on the bridge. "Where am I being taken and why?" Darth Kaieera asked, now shackled. Ezrian turns to Vindictiva. "I too would like to know." "The Emperor has not given cause, only command. We obey." Said Vindictiva. The line of questioning comes to an unsatisfying halt but Vindictiva turns to the two others in their party. Kaidanus and Reindrkann were both supporters of the Voice and their confusion and conflict could be easily sensed by Darth Vindictiva. "I can feel the conflict within you, Lord Kaidanus." Vindictiva said turning her head to him. "You would be wise to contain it. Betray me and your fate will be far worse than hers." She pointed to Kaieera. "I would cut you down myself" Verrgerre chimed in. "I know where my loyalties lie, your highness. With the Imperium as a whole not any individual member." Lord Kaidanus said with a bowed head. "The Emperor IS the Imperium" Vindictiva lectures as he nods his compliance. "As for you, apprentice, you will be assigned to Verrgerre for the near future. 12/21/17 Verrgerre's Reunion Involved: Verrgerre, Ezrian, Zendrasa, Kaidanus (WIP - Verrgerre and Ezrian please finish) 12/21/17 The Dissenting Voice Involved: Zendrasa and Vaguest Darth Vaguest stormed into the Imperial palace intent on speaking with the Emperor. He headed for the Imperial palace but was met instead by four Knights of the Praetorium and the Emperor's Apprentice, Prince Zendrasa. Darth Vaguest bows respectfully. "I need to speak with the Emperor" he says. "The Emperor is communing with the Force and has commanded not to be disturbed." Zendrasa says with a matter-of-fact tone. "Then I need to speak with you." "Uh... me?" The Prince said confused. "Do you see your mother around?" "Uh... ok... let's go to your office?" The Prince says as they walk off. As they arrive in their office the Prince realizes he has erred. This dynamic was off to him. The Wrath of the Emperor who was both above him in rank but beneath him in station was sitting while he stood before his desk. Never-the-less he persisted in his attempt to address the matter. Vaguest expressed his concerns and the Prince listened intently but as he was about to respond they are surprised by a holographic projection of the Emperor's face. The Emperor's appearance could only be described as sinister a departure from his usually more regal and diplomatic appearance. His face pale as the decay of dark side corruption, which had become greater after the Great Transference had become visible on his face. He did not even bother to use the Force to disguise this decay. He did not feel the need. His voice boomed in the minds of Vaguest and Zendrasa. Zendrasa turns and kneels. Vaguest rises from his seat and kneels as well. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF" The Emperor commanded. "Your Majesty, I wish to convey my concerns about the competency and fitness of your Voice." Darth Vaguest began. He went on to describe her personal outbursts, her military blunders and her recent retaliatory acts placing 1/10th of the Sith on an inquisition among the fleet that was a distraction from the Emperor's command. "Master, if I may - " Prince Zendrasa began as his voice gave out. He began to choke as the Emperor's enlarged facial holographic projection turned to him. "YOU MAY NOT" The Emperor commanded as he released Zendrasa who fell to the floor coughing. He recovered his composure and went back to one knee with his head bowed. "I do not care who is Voice, your Majesty but someone else should be chosen." Darth Vaguest said as he attempted to return to the point. The Emperor's face returned it's attention to Vaguest. "NO." The Emperor said, his face disappearing as suddenly as it came. There was a silence for a moment before Vaguest said "Well, that went well." Zendrasa stood and brushed himself off. "I will bring it to my mother, maybe she can talk some sense into - " He began to choke. "I only meant -" He is released again choking. "Forgive me Darth Vaguest, I must go." He quickly leaves. 09/29/17 - 10/01/17 Keeping The Secret Involved: Kaieera, Vindictiva, Ezrian Filan, Adurix, Akrith, Aeranxy, Aeranyx, Naj'ali, (WIP) Part 1: A ship of pirates and mercenaries running from the republic drops out of hyperspace into Imperium territory. The Imperium reacts immediately before the ship can escape. After jamming their communications Kaieera Akrith and Aneranyx, quickly sneak onto the ship and work their way towards engineering to shut down their engines. As the team fights their there, one of the pirates manages to sound the alarm and the ship begins to make its escape. Kaieera, Akrith and Aeranyx change their plans and run straight for the bridge. Reaching the bridge, the trio fought and killed the Pirate Captain and set the ship to destroy itself. After escaping the ship and returning to the Sovereign, the team meets up with Ezrian, Filan Akrith, Areanxy and Areanyx. Ez discovered that a republic outpost on the imperium's borders has reported the explosion from the ship to the republic and asked for reinforcements. The next day, Kaieera, Akrith and Naj'ali board a shuttle along with a squad of Zelosian commandos, and dock with the republic ship and quickly boards and cuts their communications. They then quickly fight their way to the engineering deck and takes their engines offline. Afterwards, the commander of the ship, refusing to let her ship be taken, sets the ship to self-destruct. The team then rushes through an army of soldiers and reaches the bridge, after securing the bridge and executing the crew, they take the ship back to Imperium space. The next day, Filan, Naj'ali, Akrith and Kaieera take Zelosians and Mandalorian commandos and sneak onto the station on a nearby moon, the commandos create a distraction by attacking the main entrance while our heros made their way through the courtyard, after battling their way through the backdoor. After battling through droves of droids they make it to the central control computer. Kaieera then corrupts the computer and erases all memory of the attack, instead, creating an illusion of a pirate raid successfully defended by the ship sent to investigate the explosion. A report was then sent to the republic that the ship will stay and defend the station until further notice. 10/23/17 Keeping the Secret Pt. 2: The Battle of Halvara Involved: Cordhelia, Kaieera, Kaidanus, Fortix The outpost was thought secured. The Imperium watching the moon Halvara closely. Finally, after suspicion by mostly Cordhelia, who disagreed with the original plan to secure the moons outpost, it came under inspection. Two Theoretika class frigates accompanying a transport holding engineers had visited the moon, attempting to restore it to working order. This could not be allowed. Within a second, the fleet prepared for combat. This time, they could not allow the outpost to continue existing. They must make an example of this moon, but in a way that conceals the Imperium. After dropping out of hyperspace, the many ships of the Imperium engaged the two lonely frigates at the bases defense, quickly crippling them. They fell to the planet and broke through the atmosphere. One landed near the base, broken on the ground. The other cracked upon hitting the water, opening up and sinking deep into depths of Halvara's ocean. As this battle ensued, a ground team lead by acting Hand Cordhelia Orion infiltrated this base for the second and final time. Cordhelia, as well as her apprentice, Kaidanus and the Lord Voice, Kaieera Midicoil and her apprentice, Fortix, broke through line after line of Republic soldiers now station in the outpost. They learned after breaching the control room on the administration level that a Jedi had led the operation, bringing her Padawan learners with her. Unfortunately for the Jedi, the Sith leaders and their apprentices were too strong and cut them down, transmitting to the main computer a directive to transmit on every republic frequency it had access to. A simple phrase. "Stay away". After accomplishing this objective, the team raced back to the landing site, secured by an Imperium Marine squad, a walker and Kaidanus. Everyone was extracted as the bombardment began, dropping bomb upon bomb on the base and a 5 mile radius around it. A few ships were commanded to do the same to the one Theoretika that had crashed near the base. And thus, with the operation complete, the team was returned to the Sovreign to be briefed. They had secured their borders and sent an appropriate message to the Republic. The Imperium was secure. For now. Category:RP Resources Category:New Beginning